This invention is a new and distinct variety of dwarf Mugho pine (Pinus m. mugo) that is characterized by its golden needles. It was discovered by applicants at their nursery, located at Port Orchard, Wash. The new Mugho pine, which is shown in FIG. 1 herein, was found growing naturally as a sport (an entire plant) in a cultivated area on the grounds of the nursery. The probable parentage is a normal dwarf Mugho pine. It has never been offered for sale. The applicants have named the new pine `Yama gold aureus.`
`Yama gold aureus` was asexually reproduced by applicants at their nursery by grafting branches onto the root systems of other trees. The resulting grafted plants have been growing at applicants' nursery for nearly fifteen years and have maintained their golden needles as well as all other characteristic features throughout that time period. Examples of grafted plants are shown in FIG. 2 herein. Additionally, applicants have asexually reproduced the plant by propagating it from cuttings. The resulting plants have maintained the distinctive needle color as well as all other characteristic features of `Yama gold aureus`. None of applicants' plants have produced any pine cones or seeds.
As noted above, `Yama gold aureus` is characterized by the color of its needles, the majority of which have a brilliant golden color. Only a small number of needles that are obscured from sunlight remain green. The golden color of the needles does not change significantly during the year, although during the summer when new growth takes place, the newer needles tend to have a slightly more yellow color than the mature golden needles. The golden color is most brilliant in the winter season.